


Il fulmine ha colpito

by Anfloga



Series: Coyoti [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Second Year, Hufflepuff Reader, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfloga/pseuds/Anfloga
Summary: "Indovina chi abbiamo visto?" Chiese George."Non lo so, chi?" Dissi."Indovina!" Insistette Fred."Per l'amor del cielo." Roteai gli occhi. "Fate in fretta, ragazzi!""Harry Potter!"-Il leggendario Harry Potter è arrivato a Hogwarts, e tutti ne parlano. Onestamente, tutto ciò che vuoi è restare al passo con le lezioni.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyoti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023402





	Il fulmine ha colpito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightning Has Struck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021572) by [fadedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams). 



> Ciao! Sto trasferendo alcune delle mie storie da Tumblr ad AO3. C'è una trama generale che narra di una lettrice Tassorosso nella cornice dei sette anni di studio ad Hogwarts e oltre. Si seguirà a grandi linee la trama dei film dalla terza parte in poi. Come al solito, non ho un lettore beta e a volte sono un revisore terribile - avvertitemi se notate qualcosa che non va.  
> Anche se non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi, la storia è una mia creazione e tutti i diritti sono riservati. Per favore, non ripubblicate nulla da nessun'altra parte senza il mio esplicito permesso.

"Oh, so che l’abbiamo già fatto l'anno scorso, ma mi mancherai così tanto!" Mia madre tirò su col naso, stringendomi ancora di più tra le braccia.

"Tesoro, così non riuscirà a respirare", disse dolcemente mio padre.

Mia madre fece un passo indietro e si soffiò il naso. "Ti sei ricordata di mettere tutto in valigia?"

"Sì-" Fui interrotta da mio padre che mi avvolse in un abbraccio stretto.

"Mi mancherai!" Esclamò, stringendomi più di quanto avesse fatto mia madre – la quale, come potevo vedere oltre la spalla, alzò gli occhi con un sorriso.

"Così la schiacci!" Esclamò. "Molly e Arthur avevano detto che sarebbero stati qui a quest'ora ..."

"Ah, parli del diavolo", le rispose. Un momento dopo sentii un coro di voci gridare i nostri nomi.

Mi voltai e Molly mi avvolse in un altro abbraccio. "Ciao cara! Pronta per andare a scuola?"

Arthur strinse vigorosamente la mano di mio padre. "Ciao, come state?" Chiese allegramente.

"Molto bene, signori Weasley," annuii. “Grazie ancora per gli splendidi regali che ci avete mandato durante le vacanze estive. Mamma e papà mi hanno comprato un gufo quest'estate, non sono ancora sicura di come funzioni _esattamente_ a livello internazionale, ma spero davvero che abbiate ricevuto i vostri regali. Li ho inviati con le mie lettere a Fred e George."

"Cara ragazza, quante volte te l'ho detto: chiamaci Arthur e Molly!" Arrossii e lei continuò a parlare. “Fred e George ci hanno raccontato della tua vacanza in America! Voi due dovete venirci a trovare, sono mesi che non ci vediamo! "

Arthur sorrise. “Ah, sì, spero che accetterete il nostro invito per bere una tazza di tè insieme. Soprattutto ora che la casa è silenziosa, con tutti i ragazzi a scuola!"

Salutai Ginny, che si era nascosta sotto l'abito di Molly. Lei sorrise e agitò la mano.

Mia madre annuì con un'espressione contenta sul volto. "Certo! Mia sorella vive con la sua famiglia a New York - avevamo entrambe del tempo libero, quindi abbiamo fatto una piccola vacanza laggiù. Nostra figlia ha insistito per comprare dei souvenir a tutti voi."

"Oh _sì_!" Molly si illuminò. "Arthur è così contento del suo porta-catenella, chiavi-portante?"

"Portachiavi", corressi, con una leggera risata.

"Sì, sì," sorrise. "Non esce di casa se non ce l'ha con sé - pensa di essere più professionale ora che ha il suo porta-anelli."

Arthur frugò nella sua tasca e afferrò il piccolo Empire State Building che gli avevo comprato. “Ha notato che può accendersi? Ho pensato subito a lei, signore." Lo presi delicatamente da lui e premetti la parte inferiore. Quella superiore si illuminò e lanciò numerosi puntini sui suoi abiti. Arthur rise deliziato e mi imitò.

"Molly, _guarda_! Si illumina! I Babbani sono così intelligenti!"

Mio padre mi lanciò un sorriso divertito nel vederlo.

"Dopo aver consegnato quel pacco il tuo povero gufo ha dovuto trascorrere alcuni giorni con Errol a riposarsi. Ron era piuttosto affascinato."

Come se fosse stata chiamata, Tosca tolse il becco da sotto l'ala e mi scrutò con i suoi luminosi occhi verdi.

"È una gufetta così educata, non è vero? È così carina", disse Molly, ammirando le sue piume bianche e nere.

Sorrisi, sentendomi orgogliosa della mia piccola Tosca, e infilai il dito tra le sbarre della gabbia per grattarle la testa. Cinguettò, arruffando le piume, contenta del complimento, per poi darmi dei colpetti di rimando.

Ero stata felicissima quando l’avevamo presa con noi, durante una giornata trascorsa a Diagon Alley. Mentre mio padre mi stava suggerendo di prendere un gatto Tosca era volata sulla mia spalla. Si era rifiutata di tornare nella sua gabbia e ciò mi era bastato per decidere di prenderla. Mi era piaciuta sin da subito, e ovviamente le avevo dato il nome in onore della fondatrice della mia Casa.

" _Quello è il nostro tasso?"_ Una voce familiare rimbombò sul binario, interrompendo la conversazione in corso.

Mi voltai e vidi alcune persone dai capelli rossi che si affrettavano nella mia direzione. Sorrisi d'istinto e iniziai a correre verso una di loro in particolare. Le sue braccia, per fortuna, mi bloccarono dopo essermi lanciata su di lui.

"Mi sei mancato!" Esclamai felice mentre George mi sollevava, per poi rimettermi giù. "Sei diventato più alto!"

"O tu sei diventata più bassa", rispose scherzosamente.

Mi inclinai all'indietro per guardarlo meglio e non potei fare a meno di sorridere. "Sembra che siano passati _secoli_!"

"Questo è per colpa tua - chi aveva detto che sarebbe venuto a farci visita durante l'estate?"

Aggrottai la fronte. “Sono andata in America! Vi ho anche portato dei regali!"

Sogghignò. "Lo so, sto solo scherzando." Gli diedi un pugno sulla spalla e lui gemette.

"Dannazione, mi ero dimenticato di quanto fossi forte."

Gli feci una linguaccia, facendolo ridere.

" _Ehi_!" Disse un'altra voce familiare, richiedendo attenzione. "Anch'io sono vivo e vegeto, grazie per avermelo chiesto."

Arrossii, sentendomi un po' colpevole, e mi rivolsi a Fred. “Scusa Freddie! È solo che George era più vicino." Per compensare, saltai e gli gettai le braccia al collo, abbracciandolo.

" _Oof_ ," disse Fred, scherzando. Mi strinse altrettanto forte, facendomi oscillare da un lato all'altro.

"Va bene, va bene, fatela finita voi due," George mi diede una piccola spinta, facendomi perdere un po' l'equilibrio.

" _George_!" Esclamai, aggrappandomi al braccio di Fred.

Fred, tuttavia, si limitò a sorridere e lanciò a George uno sguardo d'intesa. Li guardai fissarsi l'un l'altro e immaginai che dovevano essere nel mezzo di un'altra delle loro conversazioni mentali "da gemelli".

Sapendo che poteva volerci un po', mi voltai verso i miei genitori e vidi Ron che mi salutava con fare nervoso.

"Ciao Ron!" Gettai un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. "Pronto per il tuo primo anno?"

Deglutì. "Sono un po' preoccupato."

"Preoccupato?" Aggrottai la fronte. "Riguardo a cosa? L'andare via da casa? All'inizio è dura-"

"Non voglio essere smistato in Serpeverde!" Disse infelice.

Sorrisi e scossi la testa. “Sono tutte dicerie, ho conosciuto un sacco di Serpeverde simpatici. Non lasciare che ti prendano in giro. Ma se proprio sei preoccupato, prometto di sedermi con te al tavolo dei Serpeverde ad ogni pasto, e farò sedere anche i gemelli con te. Ci manca solo un Corvonero per completare la collezione", dissi con tono leggero.

Ron ridacchiò, le sue spalle si rilassarono un po', e sorrisi.

Il treno fischiò e tutti gli studenti che stavano indugiando sul binario si affrettarono a salire a bordo. Baciai Molly sulla guancia. "A presto, signora Wealsey!"

"Oh cara, che cosa ti ho detto?" Mi rimproverò con un sorriso sul viso.

Storsi un po' il naso. "Scusa, Molly!"

"Brava!" Si voltò verso Ron e gli premette un bacio sulla testa. “Mi raccomando, Ron! George, Fred, vegliate su vostro fratello! Dov'è Percy?"

Ron arrossì vistosamente e si allontanò.

I miei genitori mi diedero un ultimo abbraccio ed un bacio prima che salissi in fretta sul treno. Vidi subito Lee in un vagone vuoto e lo raggiunsi.

"Ciao! Com'è andata l'estate?" Chiese vivace, con un ampio sorriso.

"Benissimo, grazie - e a te?"

“È stato fantastico, mia madre ci ha portato in vacanza in Spagna! Ho visto un _drago_!"

Eravamo entrambi così presi dalla conversazione che, quando le porte si spalancarono, saltammo sui sedili. George si sedette accanto a me e mi scosse la spalla.

"Indovina chi abbiamo visto?" chiese.

"Non lo so, chi?" Dissi.

"Indovina!" Insistette Fred.

“Per l’amor del cielo.” Roteai gli occhi. "Fate in fretta, ragazzi!"

" _Harry Potter!_ "

Lee sussultò così forte che credevo stesse per soffocare. I gemelli iniziarono a parlare rapidamente sovrapponendosi, spiegando come l'avevano aiutato nel portare sul treno il suo baule e il suo gufo.

Sapevo chi era Harry Potter - avevo letto qualcosa di lui durante i corsi obbligatori di lettura lo scorso anno - ma non ero cresciuta con la sua storia così come avevano fatto loro. Perciò, dire che rimasero tutti delusi della mia reazione era un eufemismo.

" _Tasso_ ," disse Fred con un sospiro. "Questa è una cosa importante! Stiamo andando a scuola con _Harry Potter_!"

"Lo so", dissi, guardandoli con sguardo severo. “Non date fastidio a quel povero ragazzo, è probabile che abbia passato tutta la sua vita sotto ai riflettori a causa di… beh, _sapete cosa_. È solo un ragazzino, non dovreste trattarlo in modo diverso. Ora, con il vostro permesso, vado a cercare i miei amici."

"Ehi, e cosa siamo noi, invisibili?" Esclamò Fred.

Sorrisi e mi avvicinai alle porte. Una mano posata sul mio maglione mi bloccò.

“Davvero mi… _ci_ stai abbandonando? Ti ho vista solo per un minuto!" George esclamò.

Sorrisi nel vedere la sua espressione imbronciata e gli arruffai i capelli. "Prometto di tornare quando passerà il carrello."

Sorrise e annuì, lasciando andare l'orlo del mio maglione. Scivolai velocemente fuori dallo scompartimento ma, mentre mi allontanavo, sentii Fred dire in tono scherzoso: “Sono passati meno di dieci minuti e hai già quella stupida espressione sulla faccia. Bravo Georgie, davvero bravo."

“Oh, sta zitto.”

Aggrottai la fronte e mi girai per guardare nel loro scompartimento, per poi quasi inciampare in un compagno di scuola. "Scusami!"

Continuai a camminare verso la parte anteriore del vagone. Sentivo che tutti parlavano di Harry Potter e del fatto che era venuto a studiare ad Hogwarts, e non potei fare a meno di sentirmi male per lui. A nessuno doveva piacere essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione.

Il treno sobbalzò e si mosse a scatti, facendomi perdere l'equilibrio proprio quando avevo trovato un'altra Tassorosso.

“Come stai?” Esclamò, con un sorriso contagioso sul volto. "Hai saputo? C'è Harry Potter sul treno!"

Sospirai.

* * *

Nonostante i pettegolezzi, riuscii a fare amicizia con Harry tramite Ron. Si muovevano spesso assieme ad un'altra studentessa del primo anno, Hermione - con cui, guarda caso, andavo d'accordo splendidamente.

Eravamo entrambe Nate Babbane e le studentesse migliori dei nostri corsi. Nonostante i miei amici capissero perché mi piaceva così tanto studiare tutto il possibile sulla magia, Hermione era l'unica che apprezzava davvero i miei sforzi, e che studiava con me.

"Ho chiesto alla Professoressa Sprite alcuni consigli su dei libri da leggere - durante il tempo libero, ovviamente", le dissi un pomeriggio.

Lei annuì vigorosamente. "Certo, certo."

"E mi ha dato questo!" Le mostrai il libro. "È _fantastico_! Lo sapevi che il Tranello del Diavolo teme il fuoco?"

“Che strano! Ho letto da qualche parte che c'è anche un altro modo per batterlo..."

“Sul serio? È quasi Natale e voi parlate di Erbologia? " Chiese Ron incredulo.

Sbuffai. "Sempre meglio di star seduti lì a giocare a scacchi magici!"

"Non stuzzicare Tasso sulle sue abitudini di lettura." Dissero due voci all'unisono. Alzai la testa e vidi i gemelli entrare nella stanza, accompagnati da Harry. “Si metterà subito sulla difensiva! L'abbiamo vista mettere al tappeto Flint senza usare la magia."

“A dire il vero, credo che il mondo magico dipenda troppo dalle bacchette. Cosa fareste se dovesse cadervi di mano e io vi lanciassi un sasso in testa? Dovete pur sempre imparare a schivare."

Hermione mi guardò sbalordita e le sorrisi. “Quando torneremo ti insegnerò qualche tecnica di autodifesa. Aspetta, _quella è l'ora_?" Guardai il grande orologio e feci per alzarmi. “Hermione, hai fatto le valigie? Io devo solo andare a prendere i miei bagagli prima di andare in stazione. Mi piacerebbe salutare Hagrid!"

“Sì, dammi il tempo di prenderle, ci vediamo all'ingresso. Buon Natale a tutti!" Hermione sorrise e si affrettò ad uscire dalla Sala Grande.

Mi voltai verso Harry e i Weasley. "Ve la caverete, qui?"

"Ovunque è meglio della casa dei Dursley," disse Harry con una risata, e non potei fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte.

"Vi farò recapitare i miei regali di Natale, manderò Tosca ", promisi.

"Noi manderemmo Errol, ma probabilmente crollerebbe a metà strada," disse Ron, accigliato.

Sorrisi. "Va bene allora. Ci vediamo dopo le vacanze, okay?"

Harry, Ron e Fred annuirono e mi salutarono, per poi concentrarsi sulla partita a scacchi.

"Ehi," la voce di George mi fece bloccare all'ingresso. "Stamattina ho nascosto il tuo regalo nella valigia-"

"Come sei entrato nella mia sala comune?" Restai a bocca aperta, per poi accigliarmi. "George Weasley, se mi hai messo una caccabomba in valigia, giuro che ti stra-"

“Donna, rilassati! Non hai alcuna fiducia nel tuo vecchio amico?" Chiese con fare drammatico.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

"Non è molto, ma... spero che ti piaccia", le orecchie di George diventarono rosse e feci un piccolo sorriso.

"Mi piacerà di sicuro. Ti scriverò e manderò Tosca con alcune fotografie babbane." Esitai, per poi abbracciarlo velocemente, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli. "Ci vediamo presto."

Corsi via prima che potesse replicare.

* * *

Per la prima volta, odiavo essere a Hogwarts.

Le vacanze natalizie erano appena finite e tutto aveva già cominciato ad andare a rotoli.

Mi ero nascosta nelle cucine e stavo piluccando il piatto che gli elfi mi avevano messo davanti. Tuttavia, neanche il cioccolato riusciva a farmi stare meglio in quel momento.

Se ripensavo a quello che era successo i miei occhi si facevano di nuovo lucidi, e di conseguenza un elfo domestico si sarebbe preoccupato finché non mi fossi calmata un po'.

_Patetico._ Mi ricomposi.

Era stata una giornata difficile, c’era stato un incidente dietro l’altro, e mi sentivo _stanca_.

Per prima cosa, mi ero svegliata tardi e la McGranitt mi aveva sgridata. Poi avevo aggiunto un ingrediente sbagliato durante la lezione di Pozioni e Piton aveva detratto dieci punti da Tassorosso. Dopodiché, ero caduta dalla scopa durante la lezione di Madama Bumb, facendomi male ad un fianco.

E, per finire, avevo incrociato Flint in corridoio mentre prendeva in giro Hermione e Neville. Nonostante fossi distrutta, mi ero diretta verso di lui, che era impallidito nel vedermi. Avevo appena iniziato a parlare quando uno studente del primo anno, Malfoy, cominciò a deridere me ed Hermione.

Hermione era riuscita ad aiutarmi nel tenergli testa, ma era chiaro che avevano vinto loro, perciò ci eravamo scoraggiate entrambe. Prima che potessi parlarne con qualcuno ero scappata via, giù nelle cucine. Volevo restare da sola per un po', se non fosse che, di tanto in tanto, un elfo mi passava accanto per darmi un pezzo di torta o un bicchiere di latte, e non potevo fare altro che rifiutare educatamente.

"Signorina, vi chiedo scusa, vorrebbe per caso che Miri chiami uno dei vostri amici?"

"Miri, sto bene, davvero", sorrisi al piccolo elfo dal viso gentile, che mi guardava con un'espressione triste.

"Miri non crede che la signorina si senta tanto bene," l'elfo si erse in tutta la sua statura. "Miri farà del tè per la signorina!"

“Oh, davvero, non vorrei essere di troppo! Forse è meglio che vada." Mi alzai, un po' barcollante, tirando su col naso. "Vi ringrazio per essere stati così gentili con me."

Sentii le lacrime salirmi agli occhi, e un manipolo di elfi si strinse attorno alle mie gambe. "Signorina, non pianga!" "La signorina è gentile con noi!" "Ci tratta bene!" "Miri, prendi il tè!" "Non sia triste!"

Provai a calmarmi quando sentii la porta aprirsi.

"Salve signor Weasley!" Dissero alcuni elfi. Imprecai, per poi voltarmi. Solo i gemelli sapevano come entrare nelle cucine.

"Ciao a tutti!" Rispose una voce, gioviale.

_George_ – avrei riconosciuto il suo tono di voce ovunque. Mi asciugai gli occhi e provai ad assumere un'espressione indifferente.

"Tasso! Cosa ci fai qui? Hermione ti sta cercando, l'ho trovata che ti aspettava fuori dalla sala comune di Tassorosso proprio pochi minuti fa." Si avvicinò di qualche passo e mi girai per sorridergli. Prima che potessi dire qualcosa, si accigliò. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Niente!" Risposi, un po' troppo velocemente. "Dov'è Fred?"

"In punizione", rispose distrattamente. Si avvicinò ancora e mi posò una mano sulla spalla. " _Che cosa è successo?"_

Strinsi le labbra, sperando che il pizzicore agli occhi scemasse, e scossi la testa.

Miri spuntò da dietro le gambe di George e mi diede un colpetto sul ginocchio. “La signorina si sente triste, signor Weasley. Davvero tanto triste."

"Triste?" George abbassò lo sguardo su Miri, poi si girò a guardarmi. Mi sentivo come catturata dai suoi occhi marroni e non potei fare a meno di lasciarmi sfuggire un gemito.

"Sono così _stanca._ " Incurvai le spalle e mi accasciai sulla sedia. "Sono arrivata in ritardo a lezione _e_ ora la McGranitt mi avrà preso in antipatia _e_ poi ho mescolato la pozione in modo sbagliato _e_ ha preso fuoco _e_ Piton mi ha urlato contro _e_ devo scrivere il mio saggio per la lezione di Incantesimi _e_ forse ora prenderò voti bassi in tutte le materie! "

Sentii le lacrime cadermi sul viso mentre cedevo al panico. “Mi mancano la mia mamma, il mio papà, il mio cane e il mio letto. Mi manca vivere nel mondo babbano perché almeno lì non mi prendono in giro perché non so come funziona il mondo magico. "

Nascosi il viso tra le mani e provai a smettere di piangere. Sussultai nel sentire del calore attorno a me. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi che George si era spostato vicino a me e che mi stava abbracciando. Posai la testa sulla sua spalla e provai a prendere dei respiri profondi per calmarmi.

Dopo qualche minuto mi ripresi e mi allontanai da George.

"Mi dispiace tanto, è stato un po' _… imbarazzante,_ ", mormorai, aggiustandomi il maglione.

Mi diede un colpetto sul mento e lo guardai. "Non importa - è a questo che servono gli amici, giusto?"

Risi leggermente, e lui replicò con un ampio sorriso. "Ora, da quanto ho capito c'è qualcuno che ti prende in giro?"

Arrossii e concentrai lo sguardo sulle mie mani. "Non è niente. Nulla che non possa gestire."

"Certamente," disse, con uno sguardo tagliente. "Sono stati di nuovo Flint e Malfoy?"

Provai a mantenere un'espressione neutra, ma dal modo in cui il suo sguardo si indurii compresi che aveva intuito.

“Bene,” si alzò e mi prese per mano. “Penso sia ora che troviamo Fred e Lee per pianificare la nostra vendetta, non credi? Potremmo usare il tuo regalo di Natale, l'hai già provato? "

George mi aveva regalato una serie di prodotti presi da Zonko, tra cui spiccava una scatola di Pallottole Puzzole che, gli avevo confessato, volevo provare ad usare su Gazza.

Sorrisi, sentendomi meglio e annuii. "Grazie George."

"Figurati. Avanti, andiamo a combinare un po' di guai." Con un ampio sorriso, mi trascinò verso la porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Legenda:  
> Fred / George: 3° anno  
> Lettrice: 2° anno  
> Ron / Harry / Hermione: 1° anno


End file.
